The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica longifolia×Veronica spicata, typically grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Alllaguna’.
The new Veronica plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Veronica longifolia×Veronica spicata ‘Allbizarre’, not patented. The new Veronica plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Allbizarre’ grown in a controlled nursery environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands in August, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands, since August, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.